1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a corona and static electrode assembly and, more particularly, to a corona and static electrode assembly attachable to prior art high-tension electrostatic separators.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in prior art that high-tension, roll-type electrostatic separators having a corona and static electrode assembly are more suitable for separating particulate materials sized coarser than 74 μm, as disclosed in applicant's pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/120,017, for example. A significant problem with such roll-type separators is that the fine conducting particulate materials remain on the roll surface and are misplaced with nonconducting particulate materials. In part, this can be attributed to fine particulate materials having high surface charges, less inertia/centrifugal forces, as well as being susceptible to particle entrapment. The separation efficiency is also impacted by the arrangement of the corona and static electrode assembly.
To improve the efficiency of such roll-type separators, various corona and static electrode assemblies have been proposed. Unfortunately, a shortcoming of such prior art assemblies is their low separation efficiency. Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved corona and static electrode assembly to enhance the separation efficiency of high-tension, roll-type electrostatic separators. Such an improved assembly should be attachable to existing electrostatic separators, as an after market assembly, and should provide better particle charging capability as well as better field intensity for particle separation.